U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,296 to White et al., issued Jul. 26, 1977, discloses a method and article for reinforcing the holes made through non-woven material; particularly vinyl, suede and leather, used in tufting upholstery and the like, and an article of manufacture embodying same.